


One shots from my brain

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah





	1. Chapter 1

Ink has been coming to this au for a little while, and it’s fun whenever he comes because he brings food, paper, and pencils. Though the paper is used and gone before he comes back, but the walls make a good smooth drawing space. The walls disappear though after a while, even the papers disappear, although it takes longer for them to sink into the floor.

This visit is gonna be different for Ink because the papers are on top of a recently created wall and the girl isn’t in sight. He goes to the wall and grabs the stack of papers off the wall. He looks through and sees some pretty disturbing images. Ones where this person, barely an outline, has broken limbs or has something possessing them. Ones that have plants bursting out of the torso and ones where the mouth is too big and sharp even for a skeleton. Hands snach the papers before he can look through all of them. He looks up and sees the girl. He guesses that she must have been behind the wall or something.

She holds the papers to her chest. They stare awkwardly at each other. But he breaks the silence. 

“I brought more papers and pencils” He holds up one of the bags in his hands and she can see the colorful boxes of pencils.  “I also brou-” she stops him with a hand up then says,

“Why do you put up with me? Why did you decide it was a good idea to visit me every week or so? Don’t you have anything  **better** to do?”

He looks at her in surprise and is silenced for a little at the intensity of her questions. She looks down and her bangs cover her eyes. 

“It's fine. I understand”

She nods to herself and turns around and walks away pulling up walls behind her. Ink startles out of his startled speechlessness and tries to follow her. He splashes down some color so the supplies don’t sink into the whiteness of this place. At first he is able to jump over the walls, but then the walls start slowing him down just enough that she is able to create a white room that looks just like the rest of the au. He can’t see her anymore and the walls are white so he can't see his entering place. He creates a wall that’s taller than the rest so he can see the paint splotch. 

(A few logistics of this au is, anyone can create walls, the walls and white au turn darker when night comes. For example at midnight the au is pitch black and at noon the walls are purely white. Paint or anything of color will slow down the absorption rate of the white floor so to speak. It also doesn't absorb any living lings. Yet. Back to the story)

He hops on the top of the walls and hops back to his paint splotch. He waits for a while and darkness falls. The paint gives off a faint glow in the dark. He opens one of the bags he brought and takes out a small pot of mac ‘n cheese and starts to eat. By this time her walls are down and she can smell the mac ‘n cheese. She knows the place that Ink enters and she guesses that the smell is coming from there. She heads back towards there and when she nears she can see the faint glow of the paint. She gets closer and sees the figure of Ink. She sits a little away from ink and his glowing paint splotch. She can smell the mac ‘n cheese and can feel her stomach growling in response to the smell.

He knows she's there but he finishes eating and pulls out the second small pan he brought for her. He urges his paint to move a little in her direction causing a small branch of paint to reach her. He puts the small pot onto the paint, along with some utensils and urges it out onto the small branch of paint. She is half asleep when the paint branch is formed so she doesn’t scoot away. When the pot is in front of her she wakes up just enough to eat then she falls asleep. 

He notices the fact that she fell asleep and moves to pick her up. He puts her on his paint, since it's softer than the black of the floor. He stares at the black until he falls asleep as well.


	2. You get stuck in the Anti-Void

‘Gosh Darn it you stupid thing!’

I was stuck in the antivoid and my multiverse jumper had stopped working. I went inside of it and looked around a little. 

‘Aha!’ I shouted. 

I squeezed out and went around to the part that was damaged. I grabbed some flex tape and stuck it onto the parts that I needed to stick back on. I got all of the pieces back on and, just for good measure, I covered the entire area in flex tape. I looked it over.

‘Good Job Me!’ I went over it one more time to check that everything was secured down. 

‘My, how ridiculous you look’, I said. I proceeded to laugh for a good five minutes before turning around to go get back in and go home. 

I ran into Error, standing right behind me. 

**‘W** **_h_ ** **_a_ ** _ t  _ i s  t _ h _ **_i_ ** _ s _ **_?_ ** _ ’ _

He pointed at my machine. I looked at it again. 

‘My ticket back home’ I said, trying to keep a straight face at the flex tape. He looked at me and then looked back up at my mv jumper. I could see something happening in his mind. He looked down at me and proceeded to say

**_“THATS A LOT OF DAMAGE”_ **

In the most fake American accent ever. I stared at him for a second while that registered. Once it had I started laughing so hard that I ended up wheezing. Error had started laughing with me and we both ended up on the floor, dying from laughter. 

It took a while to calm down enough to even look at each other without bursting into laughter. Once we had, I stood up and offered Error a hand. He took it and stood up. 

‘That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in a long time.’ I said with a smile, ‘Thank you!’

**_“N_ ** _ o _ _ p _ **_ro_ ** **_bl_ ** **e** m **_.”_ ** He responded. 

‘Anyway, it’s time for me to go home.’

He nodded. 

‘I’ll come back and visit you, if you would like.’

**_‘I_ ** **’** **d** l _ i _ _ k _ **_e_ ** **_t_ ** _ h _ a **_t.”_ ** He said.

I nodded at him and then got into my machine. I made sure to save the coordinates and then went home. 


	3. Alphys is Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on my experience with ADHD. Any information is what I have found in my casual research. None of this may be true. Just, take it with a grain of salt, and realize that this is what I know. Italics are Alphys. Hope y’all enjoy :)

I was hanging out with Alphys when she asked me a question. 

_ “He-hey Sarah?” _

I looked over to her. 

“Yea?”

She fidgets with her fingers.

_ “Can, can I-I do so-some expir-iriments with yo-you?” _

I think about it for a second. 

“Sure.”

She looks up at me. 

_ “Rea-really?” _

I nod. 

“Sure, just as long as I don’t die or lose a limb or something.”

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

I’m down in her lab on a table petting an amalgamate. She comes in and starts her stuff. She puts a couple of sticker thingys attached to wires on my head and some on my hands as well. She called Doggy amalgamate out of the room and started the examination. I saddened a bit but regained my composure. 

She took my brainwave thingy, I don’t really understand, but she seemed surprised. 

“Whats up Alphys?”

She glances up at me and then back down to her computer.

_ “W-well, umm, yo-your brain act-activity is ra-rather strange.” _

I think while humming a bit. 

“Maybe because of my ADHD?”

She looks up at me, confused but curious.

_ “Wh-what’s ADHD?” _

I smile.

“ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. Named for the fact that we tend to have shorter attention spans. There was two separate disorders, the other being ADD, but since they’re the same thing the doctor world decided to go with ADHD with a Hyperactive or Inattentive variant. I have the Inattentive variant meaning I tend to space out more so than be hyperactive. From what I know, it’s either an imbalance of dopamine or a disconnect between the two halves of our brain. Some symptoms include short attention spans, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, Anxiety, extreme mood swings, stimming, memory problems, an inability to start or end tasks,impulsivity, and Depression. Oh! Dopamine is a type of happy chemical that our brain makes.” 

I rub my eyes with the palm of my hands and blink. 

“So, here-” I take an expo marker of hers and trys it on the glass before moving on. “Neurotypicals, that is people who are perfectly average and don’t have any type of mental illness, have this amount of dopamine”, I pause and draw a simplistic bar graph with a single bar “whereas people with ADHD have this much.” I draw another bar, this one significantly shorter than the first.

I turn around and see Alphys with her thinking face on. I smile a little at her eagerness to learn. I wonder if I was ever that eager to learn. 


	4. Sans has a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ships pls

Sans had walked in again with the slash across his chest. Grilby had stared for a second before going to the back and fetching bandaids. He also brought out some food. Sans had sat down on his usual stool before leaning over and burying his face in his arms. Grilby came out and watched him for a bit, wondering if he had somehow fallen asleep. He tapped on Sans’ arm and waited for his head to lift.

Sans sat up groggily, he had managed to fall asleep, and looked up at Grillby.

“heya grillby”

Sans smiled, then coughed up a little blood. He looked down and saw the slash on his chest. When he saw that the pain slammed back to the forefront of his mind.

“ah, so tha’s it”

Sans looked back up at Grillby and he gestured towards the first aid kit and the food. Sans shook his head to clear it a bit. He took off his shirt and Grilby came round the counter to help him. Grilby had to stoop a little, but he managed to bind the slash so that it stopped bleeding. He had stood up and Sans had only eaten a little before the demon came in. Grilby saw the door open and Sans heard the door creak. 

Grilby was in between Sans and that almost immediately. He summons an attack to ward them off. Sans turns and staggers to his feet and summons a blaster and the fight begins. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n breaks Sans

“Its funny”

She said as they were laying under the starlit sky. He turned to look at her in confusion. She continued unaware of his stare.

“We as a fandom love y'all so much, but we write you into so, so, so, so many horrible places. It's funny in a dark humor type of way. Why do we do this? I wonder . . .”

She trails off as she starts to think. He looks at her in horror and confusion. What is happening?

Time skip

“Dang it y/n, you broke another one”

Sans had been frozen from y/n’s speculation for a while, with his eye-lights out even.

“Soooooorryyyyyyy…”

She trailed off as I worked with his coding.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that okay? There's only so far that we can break before I can’t fix it.”

She nodded, silence continued till I had finished.

“There, it’s done! Don’t break him again okay?”

Y/n nodded and I left through the portal I had come through, to continue watching and recording. Y/n went to bed and the story continued like nothing had happened.


	6. Observer

I've lived here for some time now. All of the local bars know my face at this point. I like to - and tend to - observe at the bars, so no one gives me a second glance when I come in and sit. My favorite bar here is one called Grilbyz.

It's a monster friendly place considering it's owned and tended to by a fire monster named Grillby. I like it because I can observe many different people and monsters' interactions. It's more than I would normally see anyway.

I have often seen a skeleton monster come and go. He cracks puns all the time and gets a bottle of ketchup. He seems to notice me sitting and watching after a while, so he comes up and tries to initiate a conversation. 

“heya, the names sans, sans the skeleton. what's your name?”

I'm look at him in surprise considering I'm in the corner seat and most people at this point tend to ignore me unless I'm talking. 

“Hello Sans the Skeleton. I'm Seba, the human, as you could probably tell.”

He sits next to me and takes in my appearance. My over-sized loose hoodie, loose pants and sketchers. I feel a tad uncomfortable as the silence drags on and I begin to feel like a bug under a microscope. 

He looks back up at my face and, seeing the tension there, cracks a pun. I wasn't expecting that, so I giggle a little from astonishment. He keeps on firing puns at me, making me end up in a full blown laughing fit. After that I say my goodbyes and leave.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


I wonder if I'll be able to talk to him again. 


	7. A Wild Sans Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda based this off of Dream Swap Sans for appearance but at the same time its absolutely nothing like that. I don't know, it's complicated.

The woods was where you would go to be alone, the place you could focus and - on good days - even draw. You had been going on the same path for about a year now, and it was starting to get used more by others. Today, you decided to take a new path. You walked for a bit listening to music as you walked, not really paying attention to where you were. You don’t know where you ended up, it wasn't in any part of the forest you knew. 

As you kind of wandered you realized you weren’t alone anymore. You try to shake the feeling but it persists until you walk into a small clearing and see someone standing (hovering? floating?) in front of you. They’re asking you something in a language you didn’t understand. You look at them quizzically until they realize you don’t understand. They try a few other languages before they switch to a language you do know. They’re asking you what you’re doing on their land. 

You shake off your awe and tell them that you didn’t realize anyone lived here. The being ruffles their wings before laughing, and asking you to follow them. You hesitate a second before following them, something about them makes you trust them, even against your better judgment. You follow for a bit wondering how the trees seem to clear a path for them. They show you plants you’ve never seen before and you end up enjoying the time with this person a lot more than you thought you would.

You feel safe and happy with them, and the more time you spend with them, the more you feel like maybe you want to stay. You stay quiet for a bit, not wanting to interrupt the happiness you can see clearly on their face. You do end up mentioning this to them, to which they say, “that’s what everyone feels. you can’t stay”. You feel sad for a moment as the calm feelings fade a bit from seeing the sadness on their face. 

It starts to get dark and they show you the way back. They push some foliage out of the way and say “just head this way and you will find the path again.” So you follow in the direction they pointed and find yourself on the end of the path you used to take. You head home, deciding to walk instead of just taking the bus. Although the more you think, you realize that you walk the same amount even when you take the bus so, yea. You do get home safely. 

When you’re sitting on your bed you think about what happened today. You wonder about the person you met, how kind they were to you, and how sad their eyes were when you said you wanted to stay. As you lay in bed you decide to go back tomorrow, even with what you dubbed as cynicism screaming at you that it’s a bad idea. You fall asleep promising yourself that you wouldn’t let them be lonely anymore. So you come back the next day looking for them.

You take the new path that led you to them before. You end up getting hopelessly lost - again - and that's when you find them. Before you saw them standing, today you find them sitting on a rock in the middle of another clearing playing with some birds. You walk towards them trying to be quiet so you don't break the calm and happy. You manage to get to the rock before they seem to notice you. They tell you that nobody has ever come back before and that usually they come to their better senses. 

You shake your head a bit ruefully. You say back that you never have been good at listening to common sense and besides - you add in your mind - it doesn't seem that they will hurt you. You lean back a bit letting the sun warm your face. You don’t notice the glance they take over their shoulder and the blush that follows. They show you more plants and at the end of the day, they tell you their name. 

Their name is Dream. You say their name, seeing how it feels to say it. You’re too lost in thought to see the blush that spreads across their face. They send you home and you contemplate their name to yourself until you’re laying in bed. You feel the more cynical part of yourself start to whisper about the things that could happen since you’re basically alone with him for your whole day. At that point you decide to go to sleep. 

You wake up the next morning really tired since you’ve been staying up late to actually do your job. You yawn and make yourself some breakfast. You decide to do some work before you head out to go see them, Dream. You say their name a couple times before you arrive at the point where you get lost. 

You find him and you spend the day together again. You visit him the next day, and the day after that, and every day for the next month. The more time you spend with Dream, the more you want to come back, and the happier you are. One day after you arrive in his clearing and sit behind him, you lean up against his back and fall asleep. After all it’s peaceful, quiet and warm here. He realizes it almost instantly and turns around so you can be more comfortable. You move a bit and then settle back against him. 

He looks over your sleeping form and back to your head. He seems fascinated by your hair. He hesitates for a couple of seconds before he gives into temptation. He lightly touches one of your locks and marvels at how soft it is. Surprisingly it’s the softest thing he’s felt. He feels a little more and ends up at your scalp. He lightly touches your scalp and kinda massages it? You tense up a little and then relax seeming to almost melt. 

A couple hours later you wake up in his lap. You’re warm and content until Dream tells you that you need to head home. You groan and bury your head into his chest mumbling about how you don’t wanna. He tells you that you should get to bed early tonight. You do end up waking all the way up, Dream walks you to the end of his land, and you head home. It’s about two when you get home so you do your work and go to sleep on time. 

The next few months you spend your days with him. Getting closer and closer. He walks you out everyday now. After a year or so, he asks you to stay. It’s what you’d been waiting for, hoping for. You tell him that tomorrow you will come and stay. He gives you puppy dog eyes, but you stay firm and he walks you out. 

You head home, call your manager and tell them you resign. You give your grandma all of the money in your bank accounts and close them. You cancel your lease on the apartment, sleep, and the next day you transfer all of your stuff to a storage unit - except for one picture of your family that you keep - and give it to your grandma. You visit her one last time and say that you’ll be moving to a different county. She wishes you well and the two of you say goodbye, albeit tearfully. You leave and head towards his forest with only a small cloth bag which holds the picture of your family. You find the clearing and hug him. And for years to come, people tell stories of the people living in the woods, how they’re not entirely human, and how they seem to have lived there for centuries.


	8. Cross gets teased, and Nighmare gets called names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I head cannon Cross as being Gay. In here there's a little bit of bullying related to that, so I would suggest you skip this chapter if that triggers you. By the way, I have nothing against the lgbt+ and the only reason I write this was because it wouldn't leave my brain till I did.

They were teasing Cross about being gay again. Dust especially. 

Nightmare had brought a new prisoner to the castle to interrogate. She was being held in the main room of the castle, where Nightmare works, and Dust had brought Cross to get him to prove to dust that he was not gay by making him kiss her. 

**“Well, go one then. I dare you.”**

Cross grimaced. 

“Shut up.”

Dust grinned at his discomfort and kept pushing. 

**“Well, if you’re not gay than this should be real easy. Just go up and kiss her. It’s not that hard.”**

Cross huffed in discomfort and annoyance. Dust kept pushing and pushing till Cross finally gave in. 

“FINE! Just shut up now, okay?”

Cross walked up to her and paused. He whispers

“Sorry for this”

Before pulling down her gag and kissing her. 

Nightmare feels a wave of negative from Cross and decides to step in. Standing up and walking over he breaks up the little circle that’s formed around Cross and the prisoner. Cross is standing uncomfortably, near the center of the circle and leaves after Nightmare speaks his piece. 

**_“Okay, you’ve had your fun, now leave him alone. Leave this room too, I have to have a_ ** **conversation** **_with her.”_ **

They leave, the door slams closed behind them, and he pulls up a chair in front of her. 

**_“Why won’t you talk? You’re not gagged anymore and you didn’t make any noises earlier with Cross. . .”_ **

She just glares at him and silently huffs at his ignorance. She closes her eyes and concentrates. 

“I’m Mute you peed in sock. Let my hands down and I can talk with you.”

Her mouth stayed closed the entire time. Nightmare startles at that before he looks back at her. She’s still glaring, and now her hands are moving angrily around in the ropes. 

**_“Well, if you’re mute how did I just hear you?”_ **

He asks her sarcastically, just to get some more power from the negative feelings. She glares at him a bit more. She huffs silently. She shakes her head before concentrating more.

“It’s soul speak sandy dork. The least you can do is spare me the effort of this type of communication and let my hands down.”

He understands and stands up, he walks over and lets her hands drop. 

**_“Well okay then.”_ **

He walks back over to his chair. She starts signing furiously at him and he just rolls his eyes. He sits back down and tries to interrogate her. She refuses to sign anything but cusses at him. 


End file.
